


Pet Cam

by MelodicNoise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camboy Taeyong, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, camboy johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicNoise/pseuds/MelodicNoise
Summary: Once again Johnny finds him and Taeyong in his camming room, except this time they are set up so that the webcam is directly in front of them. The camera is positioned so that the entire bed and the floor in front of it are completely visible and at exactly 8pm, they go live.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142
Collections: Johnyong Manito Project Round 1





	Pet Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first nsfw fic! This fest was random prompt draw and I recieved "Camboys Johnyong who's viewers want them to collab."  
> Thank you to [Lele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/pseuds/porcelainbae) , [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypi3/pseuds/cherrypi3) and [Amel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics) for beta reading this and being my biggest hype friends. You three are amazing.
> 
> Warning: First, Johnyong both have been tested and disscussed not using condoms, PLEASE practice safe sex. Second, there's a scene where one person calls the other "bitch" and although this is very mild in the femanization department please still note this if it will make you uncomfy.
> 
> Have fun and stay sexy ^^

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSEEE COLLAB WITH NYNYBEAR_

_You and Nynybear would be sooooo cute together please collab_

Taeyong read a few variations of the same message over and over, all asking him to collaborate with Nynybear, a popular camboy on the same site as him. He had seen these comments before, ever since the other boy's popularity skyrocketed and Taeyong would have to be really in denial to admit that he didn't find him attractive. He had collaborated with some people before, mainly people like Kittyten and Peachyun but they were also his friends. A stranger was new territory and Taeyong wasn’t sure if he wanted to take that risk. 

“What do you guys think?” Taeyong consulted his friends, they would occasionally do collaborations with other people. In fact, that’s how Jaehyun met his boyfriend Sicheng (another very popular camboy who went by the screen name Winwin.)

“I mean, what’s the harm? You know the proper precautions to take.” Ten said from his bed as he shoved another chip in his mouth. 

“True! Plus from what I’ve seen he is quite mild-mannered, he’s not a pushover but he’s not rude to those who send him hate, he just blocks them and politely tells them off,” Jaehyun adds while stealing the chip bag from Ten.

After sitting on the idea, he decided to message Nynybear; but as he went to send him a dm he realized that the other man had already messaged him. “Hi Tyong, would you like to collab?” the words read across his screen. _Shit_ Taeyong thinks, he beat me to it. 

*

The two of them had discussed meeting up beforehand for safety and agreed on meeting at a cafe near downtown. It was large and reasonably popular, therefore it would be loud enough that nobody would overhear their conversation and it had a very comfortable atmosphere. Johnny had arrived 20 minutes early, and had found a table after ordering a latte for himself.

Johnny picked at his cuticles nervously; after all, who wouldn't be nervous about meeting someone like Tyong. When Johnny had joined the camboy community three months ago Tyong was number one most watched boy on their site, an unrivaled position that he has apparently kept for over a year now. Johnny wasn’t really sure why until he watched a few of his videos. They always started the same, a beautiful head of soft pink hair and a golden mask hiding half a face smiling at the camera. Occasionally he would be naked but a majority of the time he was wearing clothes, he always talked to his viewers, telling them about his day, random happenings. Around 15 minutes in is where things start to take a turn. Tyong’s replies start to get more suggestive and he starts to strip or casually touch his body, teasing his viewers. Things get more and more intense as he replies to sexual questions, what he’s thinking about, who or how he wants to fuck. What really get’s Johnny is the way that he interacts with viewers, never giving them too much, just enough to keep them on edge; keep him on edge. 

Johnny became a loyal viewer after first checking him out. To say that getting this opportunity was a dream is an understatement. Johnny startled as someone came into his peripheral to stand beside him. He looked up and his eyes were drawn to the soft pink of the other man's head, then trailed down to his face. Beautiful wasn’t a strong enough word to describe the person next to him. His eyes were large and his face was quite small. Honestly, Johnny thought he looked a bit more like a kitten, he knew Tyong must be pretty but this was more than he could ever imagine.

“Hello! Nynybear right?” Tyong said as he held out his hand. Johnny panicked to stand, resulting in him banging his knee on the table he was sat at. 

“Uh- yeah, yeah that’s me, nice to meet you,” Johnny replied, shaking Tyongs hand. Johnny notes how much taller he is than Tyong and it’s kinda hot to him that they have such a noticeable height difference. Johnny turned off his horny brain long enough to motion for Tyong to sit and go order the two of them each a drink. A coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for the smaller man. 

“So uh nice, to meet you. My name is Johnny but you know me as Nynybear,” Johnny says scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I’m Taeyong or Tyong,” Taeyong replies softly.

“I guess we should talk about how you want to go about this,” Taeyong continues on. Johnny is relieved that Taeyong brings it up first because he really doesn't think he would have the confidence to draw attention to the reason they’re meeting. 

“I figured we could start by deciding on a time and place and then moving on to positions, roles, kinks, safe words, and things like that,” Taeyong says all of this easily without embarrassment, sipping on his hot chocolate and smiling adorably. 

“Uhh yeah… God sorry I’m sorry for being so awkward I’ve never done this.” Johnny blurts out and then mentally smacks himself for not having a filter. 

“It’s ok, I’ve never met up with anyone before either.” Taeyong replies, fiddling with the edges of his mug. 

“Really? You have done collabs before though, with Peachyun and Kittyten,” Johnny inquires. Taeyongs lips curl up as he sets down his cup and leans forward to rest his chin in his hand. 

“You’ve watched my cams,” Taeyong states cheekily, his eyes glinting a bit mischievously as Johnny’s face heats up. 

“It’s ok, I’ve watched yours too... Research. As for my collabs, I never had to meet them first since they're my friends.” Taeyong explains. 

“Ah, that makes sense,” Johnny says absent-mindedly. He isn’t really sure how he feels about Taeyong watching his cams. Logically it makes sense but he’s also kind of embarrassed since he watches Taeyongs videos for pleasure, not research. He decides not to dwell on it and takes a deep breath before getting back to their original topic.

“So, I have no issues with doing it at my apartment, but I have a request,” Johnny says, pushing his embarrassment down. Taeyong tilts his head questioning adorably, like a kitten almost. 

“I would like it if we could hang out or sleep together off-camera first. That way we know how the other reacts and responds and it won't be as awkward when we stream.” Johnny explains. Taeyong nods in agreement and they both agree that’s the best course of action.

The two talk through roles and positions, they're both versatile switches so there’s no issue when it comes to compatibility. Since Taeyong has more of a dominant attitude on camera and Johnny a submissive one, they decide that will be the easiest course of action. 

They decide to meet on a Saturday at 6pm, a week after their first meeting. 

Johnny and Taeyong text on the days leading up to what is basically a pre-planned booty call and find they actually click pretty well. Taeyong’s cocky on-screen persona is quite different from his adorable and somewhat cheeky personality and Johnny would be lying if he didn’t find that incredibly attractive. Johnny knows he’s attractive and typically isn’t one to be a panicked gay but somehow Taeyong reduces him to an awkward disaster. He gets under Johnny’s skin and easily coaxes out reactions and Johnny kind of loves it. Reading back on their messages almost gives Johnny whiplash with the way it goes from mundane “get to know each other” level interactions to flirty innuendos that border on the line to pure sexting. It all just riled him up to the point where he’s desperate for the weekend to come already. 

*

When Johnny hears a knock on the door he jumps out of his seat to run and open it. He had been waiting anxiously for Taeyong to arrive and was practically vibrating. Johnny's aware that Taeyong's just coming over to fuck, but that doesn’t change the fact that he wants to impress the pink-haired man. He had made sure to clean every room and surface of his apartment, prepared food and drinks just in case. Almost like he would for a date the hopeless romantic in Johnny whispers. Only to be pointedly ignored in favour for greeting his guest.

Johnny opens the door and is greeted with the familiar face that has been occupying his thoughts.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Johnny laughs, forcing his shoulders back and down and spreading his other arm open as if to present his apartment. Taeyong looks up at him and giggles cutely before removing his shoes and putting on slippers that Johnny has for guests. Johnny closes the door behind him and then moves to sit on the couch in the living room of the apartment. Taeyong sits in the seat diagonal from him and looks at Johnny expectantly. He’s not sure what Taeyong is expecting but he feels the need to fill the silence.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Johnny cringes at how awkward he must seem and wishes he could bonk himself on the head. Taeyong chuckles and moves to stand, walking over to Johnny and straddling his thighs. 

“This is ok, right?” Taeyong asks with full conviction and Johnny finds himself nodding automatically as the younger cups his face and brings their lips together. Both of them had talked about what was on and off-limits and had agreed that kissing was ok as long as there were no marks. They weren’t secretive about their lifestyles but viewers didn't particularly like to see cam boys marked up by another person in a way so possessive. 

Johnny and Taeyong slowly moved from small pecks to full-on making out within minutes. Taeyong moved to fist his hands in Johnny's hair lightly tugging on it. Johnny’s hands found a resting place on Taeyong’s hips as he began to grind down into Johnny’s lap. They stay like that for a while until Johnny decides that he needs more friction and grinds up into Taeyong. The action elicits a gasp and Taeyong pulls Johnny's head back with the fist in his hair. Johnny whimpers as Taeyong looks down at him.

“Who said you could do that?” Taeyong is smiling but his eyes and voice are cold as ice. The tone sends shivers down Johnny’s spine and he relaxes back into the couch. His compliance is obviously what Taeyong was hoping for, because the smile finally reaches his eyes.

“Good boy,” Taeyong praises him and Johnny feels like he’s going to melt. They had talked about this, what they liked, what really got them going and obviously Taeyong was using that information to his advantage. The praise makes Johnny feel dizzy with need but he also knows that if he tries anything Taeyong will just tease him more. 

Taeyong continues to use Johnny for his own pleasure, occasionally gasping and moaning as well as pulling Johnny’s hair whenever he so much as moves his hands. Finally Taeyong pulls away, he sits back and untangles his hands from Johnny’s hair to place them on his shoulders. Taeyong looks at him and Johnny can tell he’s extremely satisfied but he also knows they’re far from over. Taeyong gets up off Johnny’s legs and looks down at him. 

“I think it’s time we move somewhere more comfortable?” Taeyong technically asks but Johnny knows it’s rhetorical. He nods as he gets up and leads Taeyong to his cam room. 

Johnny’s cam room has a soft colour pallet that is familiar and calming to him. When he made the room he didnt want it to look like a sex dungeon (since that would be a lot harder to explain to anyone who accidentally wandered in) instead, he focused on creating an atmosphere where he feels safe enough to be completely vulnerable. It was the first time he had brought anyone in here, one night stands were confined to his bedroom and he kept the door to this room locked if people came over. The only exception was one particularly wild night with Doyoung, Jungwoo and Yuta where they all passed out at his apartment, too crossfaded to go home. He had used his cam room as his bedroom for the night after dragging Doyoung and Yuta to his actual bedroom and giving Jungwoo a blanket to sleep on the couch. Bringing someone in here was a big deal to him, it was a safe-space; a place where he would trust completely. Perhaps it’s naive to bring Taeyong here after their first meeting, but they would end up filming here anyways and Johnny just felt a sense of trust with the other man.

“On your knees,” Taeyongs words bring Johnny back to reality. The words don’t quite register in his head and Taeyong raises an eyebrow. 

“I thought you were a good boy who listened. I’ll only repeat myself once. On. Your. Knees.” Taeyong says, narrowing his eyes. Johnny scrambles onto the floor in front of the bed, sitting back on his feet to look up at Taeyong. 

“Colour?” Taeyong asks.

“Green,” Johnny replies immediately.

“Do you remember the terms we agreed on puppy?” Taeyongs use of the pet name makes Johnny melt. He feels a bit relieved that his trust seems to be well placed. 

“Yes Sir. One: We use a colour system, green is continue, yellow is slowdown or take a break, red is stop. Two: Listen and always address you as Sir. Three: I don’t speak, move, cum, touch myself, or touch you without permission,” Johnny recites smoothly, he burned the rules into his brain knowing that the more he is under, the less he will be able to recall so he had to make sure that they were solidified in his brain.

“That’s a good boy,” Taeyong pats him on the head.

“My good boy,” Taeyong leans down and says into his ear, it’s almost like a purr, sultry and smooth; if he wasn’t already kneeling he knows it would have brought him to his knees. 

“Because this is the first time we have worked together we are going to be careful. I won’t go hard and we will try not to push you too far into subspace,’ Taeyong says, straightening up, his voice is back to normal. Johnny keeps his eyes on Taeyong at all moments, nodding his head to show he understands. 

“Ok puppy,” Taeyong says with a glint in his eyes.

“Where do we start?” 

*

Johnny sits in front of Taeyong completely naked save for a collar and leash (that is currently in the hands of the latter). It’s embarrassing in the best way and he’s painfully hard already just from being completely bare; a stark contrast to Taeyong who is fully dressed and sitting on the bed in front of him. Taeyong pulls on the leash and Johnny is pulled forward onto his hands and knees. 

“Come,” Taeyong beckons Johnny and he crawls forward so that he is on the floor between Taeyong’s legs. Johnny looks up at Taeyong and is met with a warm smile. Taeyong tugs on the leash signaling Johnny to sit kneel again.

“Why don’t you help me with this?” Taeyong says palming himself through his jeans; it’s more like an order than a request but Johnny loves it, loves being told what to do. Johnny reaches up to undo the pink haired man's belt. Smack a sharp pain blooms on his cheek, knocking the breath out of Johnny’s chest.

“Puppys don't use their hands,” Taeyong snaps. Johnny nods obediently and leans forward, placing his hands on Taeyong’s thighs to steady himself as he presses his face against the younger’s bulge. Taking off a belt with just his mouth will be too difficult so he opts for the next best thing and takes Taeyong’s zipper between his teeth. Johnny drags the zipper down until it's completely undone then looks up at Taeyong. He knows there’s no way he is getting to bare skin without permission or help so he pleads silently. 

“What do you want? Use your words puppy,” Taeyong says.

“Can I have your cock Sir?” Johnny mumbles. Smack another slap to his cheek, they’re hard enough to hurt but not enough to bruise. The perfect balance between pleasure and pain.

“Excuse me? I didn’t hear you. Where are your manners?” The look he gives Johnny fills him with shame, he was supposed to be obedient.

“I’m sorry Sir. May I please have your cock Sir?” Johnny whines, pushing back the tears in his eyes. 

“That’s a good boy. Remember your manners puppy,” Taeyong says as he slips his cock out of his jeans, pushing down the fabric so that it doesn't get in the way. Johnny immediately surges forward, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly. Johnny looks up at Taeyong for approval and thinks he might cum just from giving a blowjob. Taeyong is looking down at him, there's a fire in his expression that speaks of arousal and want. Johnny takes Taeyong further into his mouth, rolling his tongue on the underside of his shaft, teasing a particularly large vein. A deep moan spills from Taeyongs lips as he buries his hands in Johnny’s hair again and pushes him down deeper. Johnny’s grip on Taeyong’s thighs tightens as he opens his throat; letting Taeyong move his head up and down. Drool lines Johnny’s lips and spills from the sides of his mouth as Taeyong stills him and pulls him off. 

“Colour?” Taeyong asks.

“Green,” Johnny replies immediately.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now, if it becomes too much pinch my thigh twice.” Taeyong says, standing up and placing his hands in Johnny’s hair again, gripping hard enough to keep his head in place. 

Taeyong starts slow, shallow thrusts that don't go too far. He slowly picks up pace, going deeper and Johnny is sure if he had a gag reflex it would be set off. Johnny relaxes his throat, allowing Taeyong to bottom out. Johnny struggles to swallow all the extra drool he’s producing but it’s worth it when he hears the way Taeyong groans whenever he does. Taeyong pulls out and then bottoms out a few times then stills, letting his cock sit in his throat. When Johnny notices it gets harder to breath through his nose, Taeyong is still completely sheathed in his throat and he doesn't want him out but his body is not having it, tears springing to his eyes.Johnny starts to choke and coughs around his dick and Taeyong pulls out.

“Why didn’t you signal for me to stop,” Taeyong asks the question in a stern way but the concern in his face is evident. 

“Felt good, wanted Sir to keep going,” Johnny replies shyly. He looks up at Taeyong with tear tracks on his face.

“Puppy you’re very pretty when you cry but I need you to tell me when it’s too much otherwise this won’t work. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Johnny replies

“Are you ok to continue?” Johnny can tell that Taeyong is worried and he feels really bad that he didn’t hold himself responsible. Johnny nods and Taeyong begins to fuck his throat again, faster this time so that Johnny doesn’t have to struggle to breath. Within minutes Taeyong is speeding up, Johnny wants him to cum down his throat so bad but instead Taeyong pulls his head off his cock.

“Open,” Taeyong orders. Johnny sits on his knees, mouth open, tongue out as Taeyong cums in his mouth and on his face; he stays like that even after Taeyong has finished, waiting for an order.

“My good puppy, you’re such a good boy. Swallow,” Taeyong instructs, pushing his chin up to close his mouth. Johnny swallows the cum in his mouth and licks his lips satisfied. 

Johnny’s body feels like jello, it may not seem like much. It was just a blowjob. However, Johnny had not had that level of dominance wielded over him in a long time. Somewhere along the way in their session Johnny had cum untouched. Taeyong didn’t punish him since Johnny was already dead tired and just wanted to focus on cleaning and caring for Johnny. Though, Taeyong promised to “properly train him next time” which excited him. After the aftercare Johnny and Taeyong talked for a bit over lunch, the food Johnny made earlier in the day came in handy and they genuinely just hung out. Got to know eachother better. Once again the hopeless romantic in Johnny said that’s basically a date but he really didn’t feel up to getting his heart broken over a boy who he met solely to hook up with. 

*

Johnny styles his hair, puts on some light makeup before pulling on his outfit, a soft cashmere white sweater and brown pants, it’s casual but cute and the bagginess of the sweater allows for him to layer. Johnny is preparing everything (and himself) for when Taeyong comes over. 

Today is the day of their first ever stream together and Johnny would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Taeyong and him had talked about what they were going to do today, a general outline to follow so that they wouldn’t fumble or be awkward. Johnny sets out the props they talked about using so that they wouldn't have to fish for them later in the heat of the moment. 

A familiar knock on the door calls Johnny to let him in. Taeyong looks beautiful as always but today he was especially stunning, he had his makeup and hair done for their stream and he was wearing a beautiful dark lace shirt tucked into fitted tailored pants. 

“God you look good,” Johnny says, closing the door behind Taeyong as he walks in. 

“Oh? Like what you see do you?” Taeyong teases. Johnny’s face heats up a few degrees but he’s determined to fluster the younger. 

“I do. If i didn’t you wouldn’t be here.” Johnny shoots back. Taeyong doesn’t get shy, instead he smirks and wraps his arms around Johnny's neck, pulling him down so their faces are level. 

“I'm glad you find me hot, considering I’m going to be fucking you stupid later.” Taeyong chuckles. It’s a heavy and sultry thing, the way Taeyong flirts, smooth like butter, warming Johnny’s insides. Taeyong pulls away with a giggle, reverting back to the innocence that Johnny associates with the core of his personality. Taeyong has many sides to him and Johnny wants to learn them all.

Once again Johnny finds him and Taeyong in his camming room, except this time they are set up so that the webcam is directly in front of them. The camera is positioned so that the entire bed and the floor in front of it are completely visible and at exactly 8pm, they go live.

The stream starts off the same way as normal, they have double the patrons viewing since both of their fans are here to see how this plays out. Right off the bat they are already hitting 200 tips, a goal that usually would be rewarded with something special but since it came so early they raise the bar to 500. 

The two men sit next to each other, they talk casually about their meeting, how they have talked a lot since the initial proposal; how they agreed on terms and how they actually are on a road to becoming friends. Then the ding of the 500 tip goal goes off and Taeyong starts to change. It’s fascinating and beautiful to Johnny, the way he transforms and slips into his on camera persona. 

“Nynybear here has actually been quite naughty,” Taeyong chuckles. The chat is flooded with questions, moving too fast for either of them to read.

“You see, we did a trial off camera. Don’t worry you didn’t miss anything monumental, and will see more than enough today; but our poor puppy unfortunately couldn’t hold back.” Taeyong says this while massaging Johnny’s thigh. Taeyong isn't looking at him but Johnny can feel the weight of his role settling in nonetheless.

“Imagine, my surprise when I went to go graciously get him off and he had already cum. I was so dissapointed. Do you guys think I should punish him?” Taeyong’s question is rhetorical but the illusion of choice and influence is enough incentive for people to donate. Which is why when Taeyong says he’ll consider it at 1000 tips the number is reached within seconds. 

“I think puppy has something to show us then.. Puppy?” Taeyong looks at Johnny for the first time since the camera was turned on and he feels himself slip into his headspace. 

Johnny slowly removes his sweater and pants to reveal what he had on, a soft baby blue lingerie set adorns his skin and Taeyongs eyes fill with hunger.

“You didn’t tell me about this. Bad boy,” Taeyong shakes his head. The chat flashes by as Taeyong starts to touch Johnny all over. He trails a finger up Johnny’s spine before moving his hands to the front, lightly brushing his fingers over Johnny’s nipples, sensitive under the lace bralette. Johnny whimpers quietly and Taeyong laughs.

“You’re so needy, so slutty, wearing this without me even having to ask you to. How did you know I wonder? Did you watch my past streams; listen to me talk about how I wanted to fuck a good boy wearing something so pretty?” Taeyong doesn't expect or need an answer but Johnny nods anyways, the degrading words getting to him. Taeyong starts to trail his fingers lightly over Johnny's barely clothed cock, the ghost of a touch that leaves Johnny wanting for any type of friction. He’s fully hard after barely any teasing, making the front of the panties a bit wet from the drool of precum. 

The chat is still going fast but Taeyong is able to pick out a few comments here and there. What’s on the bed behind you one of them reads, Taeyong smirks.

“Some of you picked up on the things on Nybears bed I see. Puppy, why don’t we show them why I call you puppy?” Johnny moves to stand while Taeyong helps him remove his panties. Taeyong makes sure Johnny's completely in view of the camera and Johnny loves how the comments and patrons sing his praises, calling him adorable, pretty, slutty and everything in between. 

“Ok puppy I’m going to get you all pretty so how about you tell our lovely audience your rules,” Johnny begins to recite their agreed rules while Taeyong grabs the things off the bed behind him. Johnny stands completely still as Taeyong fastens the collar and leash around his throat. Taeyong pats Johnny’s inner thigh to signal for him to spread his legs slightly. Johnny complies and nearly collapses as Taeyong slips a cock ring down his shaft. The friction makes his knees buckle and he grabs onto Taeyong to stay upright. 

“Look at the poor baby, he can’t even stand. This should fix your little control issue though,” Taeyong says. His tone is fake and mocking and makes Johnny feel small; butterflies take flight in his stomach as he slips deeper into subspace. A sharp pain runs through Johnny’s body as Taeyong smacks his cock a couple times. The pain grounds him enough to look at Taeyong with teary eyes. 

“You weren’t listening to me. I thought we fixed this problem last time,” Taeyong rolls his eyes, visibly annoyed at Johnny for spacing out. 

“Please Sir. I’m so sorry, so sorry. Puppy will be good. I'll be a good boy,” Johnny pleads. His head starts to feel like static, light and airy. He listens intently, trying to follow every order that Taeyong gives, he just wants to be good for him. 

“You can prove it by letting me use your mouth. If you pull the same shit as last time we stop immediately,” Taeyong warns. 

Johnny drops to his knees, he sits so that he is side profile to the camera. So the viewers can see how well Taeyong fucks his throat.

“You’re such a good boy aren’t you? Sitting there with your jaw dropped and tongue out like a hungry cock whore. I bet being on camera makes this even better than last time right?” Taeyongs words break him down into small pieces, he feels transparent and exposed. 

Taeyong puts a hand on the top of Johnny’s head and tilts it slightly back, allowing for Taeyong to thrust downwards into his throat. There’s no build up this time. Taeyong goes fast, fucking into his mouth; it’s brutal on Johnny’s throat and he knows there’s no way he’s going to be able to speak later. Taeyong’s thrusts get faster and Johnny can tell he’s about to cum, once again Taeyong pulls out. Except this time Taeyong doesn't cum. Instead he steps back and looks down at Johnny, satisfied with the mess he’s made Taeyong turns Johnny’s head to face the camera.

“Isn’t he adorable when he’s fucked out and teary eyed?” Taeyong asks the chat sweetly. The comments flash past asking Tyong to finally fuck Nybear but Taeyong isn’t quite done having his fun. 

“Colour,”

“Green,” Johnny’s response is hoarse and painful even to his own ears but it made Taeyong smile and Johnny feels satisfaction in the way he has pleased him.

“We are going to do something nice for this poor puppy. I’m going to let him fuck me.” Taeyong smiles wickedly and Johnny's head snaps to look at the younger. They had talked about Johnny topping but ultimately decided against it since their viewership most often saw Tyong as a top. Johnny definitely wasn’t going to complain about getting the chance to prove himself a good boy though. 

“Puppy sit here,” Taeyong said, as he drags the chair from the desk 

(where the webcam is) on screen. Johnny is pulled up off the floor by his leash and sits down in the chair. Taeyong moves to the bed and slowly strips. 

There’s something teasing in the way Taeyong removes his clothes. He slowly pops off each button, taking his time before slipping his shirt off his shoulders. Then he moves to his pants. Removing his belt and sliding it out of the pant loops before dropping it on the floor and completely removing his bottoms. Last time they were here Taeyong hadn’t gotten naked, and even though Johnny had seen his body through a screen it was something else entirely in person. He’s thin and toned with pale skin and his cock (though not girthy) is long. Johnny wants so desperately to touch him all over, see how his skin changes colour as he moves his mouth along his skin. He has to be a good boy though, so he sits still in his chair.

Taeyong moves to the edge of the bed; using the lube on the bed he slicks up his fingers then positions himself so that he’s face down ass up towards the camera. Reaching around, Taeyong gently circles his hole before inserting a finger with a moan. Taeyong turns his head slightly to make eye contact with Johnny. He knows he’s not allowed to touch himself, Taeyong smiles when he sees Johnny hasn't moved from his previous position. Taeyong loves the obedience but obviously he’s out for blood. Johnny's blood; the younger apparently prepped before this and was already inserting a second finger. Johnny wants to move, wants to do something, he’s not sure what, but anything would be preferable over the torture of having to watch Taeyong while staying still. 

Taeyong tortures Johnny, slowly adding a third finger. 

“Puppy won’t move right? I know you want to fuck me but only good boys get treats. You’re a good boy aren't you?” Johnny whines high in his throat and while extremely obedient Johnny is, at his core, just a puppy. Johnny isn’t touching himself, technically it’s just that there was the smallest semblance of satisfaction that he could gain from squeezing his thighs together and fidgeting. Taeyong of course notices and the glare he shoots Johnny stops him in his place. 

Taeyong gets off the bed, removing his fingers from himself and moving to stand in front of Johnny, looking down at him. 

“I’m doing this for you and you couldn’t even follow a simple simple rule.” Taeyong’s words fill Johnny with shame and he feels so deeply disappointed in himself. Tears fill his eyes, slipping out as he looks down at the floor in frustration, small whimpers of ‘I’m sorry sir,’ and ‘it wont happen again, I’ll be a good boy this time,’ slip from his lips. Taeyong seems to take pity on him, lifting his chin, eyes softening when he sees the tears.

“Oh puppy, you’re so pretty when you cry. It’s a shame that our lovely viewers won’t get to enjoy this sight,’ Taeyong says,pressing a kiss to his forehead. Johnny wishes Taeyong could kiss the tears away but his mask gets in the way, maybe another time he thinks. 

Johnny is pulled out of his little bubble by a sharp tug. Taeyong is still looking down at him and he cocks his head to the side slightly confirming colour with Johnny before they move on. 

“Our lovely viewers, what do you think I should do to the poor pet? He needs to be punished but whoever gets us to our next milestone can choose between pain or pleasure,” Taeyong goads money out of their viewers without batting an eye, making it seem completely natural that they should donate. It works well and the ping of their donations reaching 1k goes off along with a simple message that says ‘pleasure,’ Taeyong smiles. 

“Pleasure it is.”

Taeyong has Johnny sitting on the floor in front of him, his back facing the camera and Johnny resting his back against the bed. 

“If you move a single muscle without permission I will stop and you don’t get to cum at all, do you understand?” Taeyong says, looking down at Johnny. Johnny nods his head the best he can while trying to keep his head tilted back, looking up at the younger. The fact that they have a height difference is irrelevant considering Johnny’s always at his feet. 

Taeyong fixes the camera with a devilish smile.

“You asked for pleasure,” he says moaning as he lowers himself so his knees are on either side of Johnny. Taeyong grabs the lube from the bed and pours it over Johnny’s cock. Johnny hisses at the coolness of the fluid but it’s quickly replaced as Taeyong sinks down onto him, whining high in his throat. Johnny wants to touch Taeyong all over; wants to grab him by his waist and chase after his own pleasure but he wont. He’s a good boy.

Taeyong bounces in Johnny’s lap, moving his hands to grip at Johnny’s hair.

“Awww, does puppy want to touch me?” he coos when he notices Johnny’s hands in fists by his side, trying to restrain himself. Johnny can’t even say anything, too focused on trying not to cum, the cock ring making it simultaneously easier and harder. 

Johnny’s lack of response results in Taeyong pulling off, he whines at the loss of contact which earns him a small ‘tsk’ and an eyeroll.

“I know you're needy but you’re not dumb, puppy. Answer when I ask questions,” Taeyong orders. Johnny forces out a yes sir and looks down. His dick is covered in lube and looks a few shades warmer than normal, a result that's obtained by the cockring. Meanwhile Taeyong has crawled over to the camera to look at the comments. Most of them tell him to keep going but there’s a few that comment on how good Johnny is for him and it fills Taeyong with an odd sense of pride. His well behaved pet.

“Puppy, even the viewers are praising you for being a good boy and not moving,” Taeyong teases Johnny before moving back to the other man and lowering himself back onto his cock, this time Taeyong facing the camera. 

“This is supposed to be a punishment, why am I doing all the work?” Taeyong wonders aloud, making eye contact with the camera. His words are punctuated by moans that add weight to his words every time he lowers himself around Johnny. Taeyong reaches behind himself slightly to grab onto Johnny’s leash. Tugging, he leans forward dragging both of them forward so that Taeyong is on his hands and knees and Johnny is poised behind him. 

“This is the proper position for someone like you, right?” Taeyong laughs at the plea within Johnny’s eyes, asking to move. 

“Well then, fuck me like a good boy,” 

Johnny grips onto Taeyongs waist, grip like a vice as he thrusts hard into Taeyong. Whimpers of ‘thank you sir’ leaving his lips as he brushes them along Taeyong’s spine. It’s almost too intimate for the stream but both of them are lost in pleasure. Johnny relishes in the moans that come from Taeyong, he loves that he’s able to make him feel that good. Johnny thrust falters as Taeyong yanks on his leash and the change of angle causes Taeyong to cry out. The sound is intoxicating and Johnny wants more, wants to make him cum, make him feel good. 

Unfortunately, Taeyong has other plans. Johnny’s close to coming and that’s when Taeyong forces him to stop with an order and a particularly hard pull of his leash. Taeyong pushes Johnny away and stands up, holding the leash in his hand and taking in the sight in front of him. This man who’s noticeably larger than him looking terribly small, and all because of him. How satisfying. 

“Ah, ah, ah. We aren’t finished yet. I don’t remember saying you would get to cum anytime soon,” Taeyong says when his actions are met with resistance from both Johnny and their viewers. 

“Please. Please sir I just want to be good, just want to make you feel good. I’m a good boy I promise,” Johnny begs. Taeyong chuckled at his desperation.

“I said ‘we aren’t finished yet’ didn’t I? Don’t be a greedy bitch,” the degrading word hits Johnny like a freight train. Shivers run along his spine as he looks up at the younger. 

“Are you a greedy bitch puppy?” Taeyong whispers in Johnny’s ear, taking note of his reaction. 

“I’m sorry sir, i'm sorry for being a greedy bitch. I’ll be good I promise,” Johnny whines as a smile of twisted satisfaction spreads across Taeyong’s face. 

Taeyong pulls Johnny towards the bed, leading him by his leash; situating them so that Johnny is face down, ass up. He pushes in a lubed up finger and laughs shallowly when it gives easily to the intrusion. He told him to prepare, not give himself a full masturbation session. When Taeyong asks Johnny about this all he receives is a small ‘excited to see you.’ 

“How sweet, did you hear what he said? He said that he was so eager to see me that he played with himself before I got here,” Taeyong tells the chat. There’s a mix of warmth and mockery in his voice, knowing that Johnny loves being transparent but also an endearment that slips into Taeyongs voice.

Taeyong continues to shallowly thrust his fingers into Johnny’s hole, occasionally adding another and curving them to brush along his prostate. Fireworks light behind Johnny’s eyes everytime he does and chokes out a whine, his legs threatening to collapse and leave him laying flat on his stomach. Taeyong notices this apparently and instead of avoiding Johnny’s prostate, instead he secures a tightly gripping hand at the curve of Johnny’s hips and begins to abuse the bundle of nerves further. Johnny feels like he’s in heaven and hell at the same time and he’s starting to lose it a little bit, forgetting his rules and punching back onto Taeyongs fingers.

However, when Johnny does so Taeyong removes his fingers completely and Johnny feels a sharp sting as Taeyong slaps his ass. 

“My puppy is so eager to chase after his own pleasure that he can’t even follow a few simple rules,” Johnny can tell Taeyong is fed up with the misbehaviour and he tenses as he waits for his punishment. Surprisingly Taeyong says nothing. 

Then all the air is knocked out of Johnny's lungs as Taeyong thrust in hard, punctuated with another slap to his ass. Taeyong doesn't move, instead he leans over to ask Johnny his colour in his ear and when Johnny replies ‘green’ he pulls out to the head. He waits only a second before slamming back in at a brutal pace, fucking into Johnny chasing his own release. Johnny’s moans stutter with the force of Taeyong’s thrusts getting louder when Taeyong tells him how much of a needy bitch he is and how he’s such a good boy for him. 

“I'm your bitch, a good boy for you,” Johnny affirms Taeyong’s words causing his hips to falter and a particularly shallow thrust hits Johnny’s prostate directly and he whimpers a small ‘please sir.’ Taeyong ignores his pleas and continues to thrust into Johnny, his breaths heavy as he gets closer to his peak.

“I’m going to cum puppy. Where do you want it?” Taeyong asks between the grunts of his thrusts. The question makes Johnny feel like a deer in the headlights as he imagines Taeyong cumming inside him and feeling the heat of his cum filling him. 

“Inside me, please please please sir I’ve been so good,” Johnny cries out as Taeyongs hips pick up speed. A few seconds later Johnny feels Taeyongs cum inside of him and the weight of his body on his back, leaving soft kisses. Johnny hisses softly, a high sound leaves the back of his throat as Taeyong reaches around and pulls off the cock ring to jerk Johnny off quickly.

“You were so good for me puppy, so good, thank you for listening. You can cum now; I give you permission,” The second the words leave his mouth Johnny releases the built up pressure and paints his stomach with his cum, Taeyong milking it out of him with praises in his ear and Johnnys whispers of ‘thank you’ over and over like a chant. 

Once Johnny has made it through his orgasm Taeyong pulls out carefully, groaning at the overstimulation. He then walks over to the camera and makes a quick ending speech saying thank you and reminding everyone to take care. Johnny lays on the bed behind him, he feels like a pile of jello physically and a cloud of cotton candy mentally. Taeyong turns off the stream and Johnny distantly registers that their ending was kind of intimate and their viewers might question it but he cuts those thoughts off so he doesn't spiral, instead focusing on Taeyongs soft fingers brushing along his neck to take off the collar. Then rolling him over. They make eye contact and Taeyong smiles at him softly, the feeling of innocent warmth that he thinks of when he thinks of the other man returning.

“Let’s get you cleaned up hm? You did so well thank you so much,” Taeyong praises Johnny as he helps him off the bed and guides him into the bathroom. 

Taeyong helps both of them get cleaned up, keeping Johnny afloat with kind words and a shoulder to lean on until he starts to feel himself go back to normal. By the time they’re finished in the bathroom Johnny’s head feels a bit better but his body is even more tired. He kind of just wants to sleep and he tells Taeyong as much.

“Not yet baby, you need to eat something,” Taeyong says softly. He leaves Johnny sitting on the edge of his bed and returns with a small plate of fruit and a glass of tea. Johnny eats the fruit slowly and drinks the tea after it was cooled down, then sets it on the nightstand next to him. Taeyong returns the dishes to the kitchen and pats Johnny’s head once before turning to leave. A sense of panic fills Johnny and he grabs onto his wrist. 

“Wait, you can stay,” Johnny says quickly

“If you want, you don't have to but I meant you can stay if you like,” he rambles, afraid he was being too clingy. Taeyongs smile grows a bit and he rubs at the hand on his wrist.

“I’ll stay.”

Taeyong crawls into Johnny’s bed next to him and wraps an arm around the older. The contact eases Johnny’s anxieties and he can feel his body relax. Taeyong reaches up with his other hand to pets Johnny’s head fondly until his eyes feel too heavy to keep open and he succumbs to sleep.

*

A few months later Johnny sits on the couch in his apartment; Taeyong has him in a death grip, limbs locking him in place as he sleeps. They were watching Spirited Away and somewhere within the middle of the movie Taeyong had fallen asleep. 

Johnny lightly nudged the small man in his lap, whispering his name softly. The two of them had gotten a lot closer since their original collaboration. They had become regular guests on eachothers channels and many of their fans just associated them with each other. Nybear and Tyong, a couple infamous for their kinky and versatile streams, they held the top two spots on the site. Johnny sighs when the younger man doesn't wake, instead he maneuvers himself to a point where he can pick him up and carry him to his bedroom. 

Johnny tucks Taeyong in under the covers before crawling in next to him. It was odd, they started as something that was originally a business move and now Taeyong occupied a large space in his life and in his heart. They started dating a month after their first stream, they were originally just spending time together since they wanted to collab more (the donations they received from their first live together was enough to pay for half of his rent so it was really just a good move financially) but they realized they genuinely enjoyed each others company outside of the sex and off camera. He dozes off as Taeyong rolls over and wraps his arms around Johnny’s waist and nuzzles into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cynosureyong) [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/cynosureyong)


End file.
